Amethyst's Universe
by TheOmegaArtist
Summary: This is Steven Universe retold through the eyes of Amethyst. Follow her as she tells the story of how her life got a little bit crazy.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Heeeyyyyyy. What's up? So this is my first time writing a story, and I'm also not very good at it, soooo yeah. Bummer I guess. But Steven wanted me to write a story, something about "it's best for me" or "it might help me be social" or something like that.

Okay, I lied. I made those things up. I just thought it'll be fun to write something. I've heard of those guys who's stories were published into books. They were called autobiographies or whatever. Hopefully my story will get noticed. I want people to know all about me.

Speaking of me, I'm Amethyst. I'm this short little dude with purple everything. Well, except for my clothes. I'm a gem. A defective one. Meaning, well, I just sorta came out a little different. I'm supposed to be all big and ripped, but what am I instead? All short and chubby. Not that there's anything wrong with that. It's just that I kinda wonder what I would've been like if I came out...right, y'know? But I'm pretty sure that I'm boring all of you with this intro, so lemme start this story from when my good ol' friend turned from a gem into a human.

Yep. You read that right.

Man, this is going to be one hell of a roller coaster to write.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

So Rose was this gem who believed that Earth deserved to be protected from these other gems. She was the one who pretty much saved me from that Kindergarten. We became really good friends. After that, that's when I met two more friends: Garnet and Pearl. Garnet is more of the calm and collected type, (And also a fusion. Just thought I'd point that out.) while Pearl is the one who went NUTS over Rose. Oh believe me, she was totally desperate to make Rose her girlfriend. It was kinda sad...but also funny. But mostly sad, since it's been going on for over 5,000 years. Imagine that.

What's even more hilarious is that she got friendzoned by her. All because of a HUMAN, who is pretty cool. He was the one who got me into drumming. Oh yeah, I drum like a freaking pro. His name is Greg. He was some rockstar who went by "Mr. Universe." I was OBSESSED with his hair, so I grew it out to make it look just like his...Don't judge me.

Garnet and I got along with him just fine. Pearl on the other hand...wellll...no. You should've SEEN Pearl during that time. She was so damn SALTY to Greg. Very, very salty! She was as salty as the ocean itself! But can you really blame her? She was trying to impress rose for CENTURIES and Greg won her over with no effort.

To be honest, if I was Pearl, I would have been salty as well.

But anyways, years passed and surprise surprise: Rose was pregnant.

Let me repeat that: Rose was PREGNANT.

WITH A HALF-HUMAN BABY.

It was no surprise that all of us were not so pleased with the news. I was just left dumbfounded, while I'm pretty sure Garnet was struggling to find some words. And Pearl...ohhohohohoho, you should've seen Pearl.

She was freaking PISSED at her and Greg.

They ended up getting in this argument, but that's all I know considering I took no part in it. In the end though, she ended up accepting Rose's decision. But she was not done with Greg. She blamed HIM for Rose, who was about to leave. (Overdramatic of her, I know.) Apparently a gem can't exist with her hybrid baby at the same time or whatever. I dunno. Even Pearl doesn't know how that works. But anyways, it was only a couple hours until it all began. Steven was going to be in this world and Rose was going to disappear.

We were all crying that day. Greg was crying, I was crying, Pearl was just a mess, even the brave Garnet was crying. And I don't blame her. Rose was with us for so long, and just like that, she was going to disappear. So of course we were going to be sad.

It was in the middle of winter, and it was only a matter of time before it happens. Everyone said their goodbyes to Rose. She made all of us promise her that we will protect the Earth along with her child. Garnet said goodbye to her first. Pearl said goodbye to her second. Greg said goodbye to her last. You're probably asking "Amethyst, what about you?" Well that's the thing.

I didn't say goodbye.

I just ran out. Out of the house and across the beach as soon as I saw Rose's gem glowing. I ran like a complete coward while Garnet was calling me to come back. I knew it was time, and I didn't want to stick around for it.

I just wanted to run away and never come back here. I wanted to be alone for the rest of my life. Those flashbacks of Rose... When she saved me from that Kindergarten, when she taught me how to fight, when she made me feel like I was something... They were all beginning to fade away as I saw the bright light grow brighter, followed by Rose screaming.

It was possibly the most painful scream I'd ever heard.

I ran faster and faster as I heard her screams beginning to be replaced with what sounded like a baby crying.

I was just done at that point. I wanted someone to make that pain in my imaginary heart go away. I wanted to be shattered, whatever it takes...

I just wanted all of this to stop.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After Steven was born, I didn't want to see him at first. He would just remind me of how Rose was gone, and is never coming back. However, days passed, and as I finally built up the courage to go see him, Greg took him away to live with him. Oh yeah, sure. Just take him away the second I become brave! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Damn I was furious that day. But of course a few more days passed, and Pearl, Garnet and I decided to go visit him, along with some gifts of course. Pearl was a bit stubborn as usual, but we finally got her to come along.

We all went to the store to buy the gifts. We didn't know ANYTHING about babies back then, so it was seriously hard for us to decide what to buy. But eventually, we found what we were looking for. I bought some adult diapers, Garnet bought a shaving thingy, and Pearl bought a dictionary.

Yep, we were that naive when it came to babies. Sad, isn't it?

We walked all the way to were Greg was living, and there was this HUGE snowstorm at that time. But luckily we were gems, so we got through that storm no problem. When we arrived, Garnet immediately knocked on the door. Okay, Amethyst. This is your first time seeing Steven, so try to be calm and DON'T mess it up.

Greg opens the door. He says hi, Garnet says hi, and guess what I say: "YO, GREG, CHECK IT OUT! We brought gifts for little Rose!"

Little Rose...

God damnit, past me.

Garnet reminds me that Rose is gone and we all went inside. "Can I get you guys anything? Some water? Some old plates? Erm, how about some tea?" Greg asks. Well now that you mention it, maybe some water wouldn't be so ba- "No. We're just here to drop off these gifts."

Geez, Pearl. I know that the love of your life is gone, but at LEAST try to be nice about it.

But to summarize things: Greg opened the gifts, basically calls them trash, we find out Steven loves keys, and his gem starts glowing. We were all shocked by this. We all thought it was Rose. Then one by one, we each came up with a theory.

MY theory was that Rose was trying shapeshift back to her old self. So I kept encouraging "her" to shapeshift back.

I was encouraging a baby to shapeshift. Ladies and gentlemen, we have hit a new low of stupid.

But give me a break! I was new to this whole baby thing. It's not like I was born knowing what to do...well, basically that's the case with a normal gem. But for ME? Nope. I was out of the ground knowing where I was, but not what I was supposed to do. I was LUCKY to be saved. But anyways, we all stole Greg's van and drove off with Steven. We straight up nabbed a baby.

If you ever consider having a gem babysit your child, please take us as an example of why you really shouldn't.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Okay, so kidnapping baby Steven was one of the worst decisions we've ever made, and who knows? We may make mistakes even WORSE than that along the way, but for now, this was it. Don't get me wrong though, we did learn eventually that Steven was...well, Steven. Not Rose. Not anybody else. Just Steven. And to me, that was awesome. I learned to accept it. I'll never stop missing Rose, but either I accept she's gone, or I'll never be able to move on. Garnet did the same thing. And Pearl...welll, not Pearl. At least not YET. But for the past 14 years of Steven being alive, let's just say that she was still...erm...coping... But I ain't gonna talk about that drama. At least for this chapter. Instead, let's talk about the Ste-man himself.

And can I just say that I FREAKING LOVE THIS GUY? At first, I thought he was going to turn out like Rose, only ya know, human. But NOPE. He was a bit different from her, in a good way. He can be kinda dumb at times, I'll be honest. But he's also hilarious. Lovin' as much as Rose was. And not to mention he is my one and only TIGER MILLIONAIRE!

We're wrestling partners...I'll get to that later.

But anyways, Steven was a very cool guy. No matter what, he always made me feel stronger than I ever would've thought. Just like she did. Although sometimes, I wonder...if he turns out to become stronger than me, then what now?

Would I just be left in the dust? Would all that work Rose did for me be undone? Will I just be pushed back to stage one? Will I be the worst gem on the team once more?

Ehhh, I might be overthinking this. So what if he becomes stronger than me? Doesn't mean I'm weak...right? Probably. But I ain't here to turn this story into some pity party. Sorta. I might turn it into a pity party. But not for now, of course.

For now, let's talk about the day Steven got his shield. And boy was it hilarious.


End file.
